1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive tape cartridge capable of supplying an adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer and a separation material layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tape printing devices that feed an adhesive tape (two-sided adhesive) comprising an adhesive layer and a separation material layer are already known. According to the tape printing device (tape printer) of this prior art, an adhesive tape cartridge (tape cassette) is mounted to and used in a cassette storage part. An adhesive tape roll, around which the adhesive tape is wound about an axis line in the substantially vertical direction, is rotatably provided to the adhesive tape cartridge. Then, when the adhesive tape cartridge is mounted to the cassette storage part, the adhesive tape is fed out and fed by the rotation of the adhesive tape roll. Print-receiving tape (film tape) on which preferred print is formed by a print head is bonded to the fed adhesive tape by a pair of rollers (feeding rollers and sub-rollers) for bonding, thereby generating an adhesive tape with print. After the adhesive tape with print is generated by bonding, the separation material layer is peeled by a peeling part (contact pin) positioned on the downstream side in the feeding direction of the pair of rollers. With this arrangement, the adhesive tape with print from which the separation material layer was peeled is discharged to the cartridge exterior. The user can then affix the discharged adhesive tape with print to a preferred object to be affixed by utilizing the adhesive force of the adhesive layer exposed by the peeling of the separation material layer.
Nevertheless, according to the adhesive tape cartridge of the prior art, when the separation material layer is peeled by the peeling part (contact pin), the separation material layer is simply bent and peeled directly horizontally at 90° with respect to the feeding path of the other tape layers. As a result, the peeling of the separation material layer may be inadequate, resulting in the inability to perform reliable separation material peeling.